Lord Darlington's Crush
by Smiley lovers
Summary: This is the POV from Lord Darlington bit of a kiss scene. I will take criticism lightly, not your cup of tea go away!
1. Chapter 1 - First kiss

Lord Darlington's POV

It was certainly surprising that the fact remained that I was indeed in love, a forbidden one I might add, he respected me and treated me as a devoted servant we conversed I would state something and he would reply 'Yes sir' all that's ruined now, I can't have my Stevens back, I should have told him when he was still mine to talk to and smile at to say gentle words. His heart's stolen by a woman Miss Kenton, make no mistake she's a lovely woman but sometimes I feel so very lonely when he's not here to wait on me hand and foot.

He never judges you not by a mile, my Stevens would never do that he may be cold and indifferent by appearances, but certainly he wasn't a cold man he had lot's of feeling inside of him. That was the day I found out that Miss Kenton had left to become Mrs Benn, it was harsh to say that Miss Kenton had found the easy option to marry and have children, that I could never do but Steven's eyes when he told me was ... like seeing a child yet his face betrayed no emotion, just asked me whether he should find a new housekeeper. I readily agreed if he thought that was for the best, but I could see his heart had been shattered.

I had gone downstairs to see to something, and I had passed Steven's pantry very slowly I opened the door he was sprawled on the desk, my god the man had cried. I went over very quietly I could hear quiet sobbing;

"Stevens"  
He looked up and suddenly with a look of utter horror hid his head in his hands;

"I think it better sir for you to leave"

"But your upset Stevens"

"I don't think it's any of your concern sir"  
"It is, if you don't mind me saying so"

Feeling bold I rested my hand on his cheek, for a man so pale he was incredibly warm and I felt myself slide a finger against an untouched tear, he looked up at me in pure astonishment;

"I hate to see you upset Stevens" I whispered

We just stayed in the same position for a while, once in a few moments I would causally stroke down his cheek I don't think either of us uttered a single word. Suddenly a knock was heard and I took my hand away like I had been scolded;

"I'll see you tomorrow Stevens"  
I forgot what I came down for.

Still Lord Darlington POV

I was on the step-ladder for some absurd reason looking at the curtain that had a missing hoop when Stevens came in;

"Sir may I ask what you are doing"

"Stevens why is there a hoop missing"

"I have it here sir, I just mended it. Now please come down sir"

"As you will"

As soon as I stepped down, I tripped closing my eyes hoping to find the floor with a somewhat yell my butler was beneath me we landed with a great thud. I opened my eyes finding that I couldn't breath, Stevens was breathing heavily to my observation I was on top of him in awkward place;

"Are you alright sir"

"I think so, you"  
"Quite"

Our breathing became abnormally heavy;

"Sir, if you don't mind. I have duties to attend to"

"To hell with duty" I muttered

This was the man of my dreams lying openly how could I not take advantage, passionately I pressed my lips to his own adding desperate pressure. I didn't care if anyone saw I was holding James Stevens and kissing him, he was trying to pull me away then gave up, and grappled onto my blazer wrapping his legs round my waist suddenly the kiss ended, Steven's hair was mussed his usual pale skin had a tint of pink;

"Sir..."

"I'm sorry ..."

I got of him and ran to the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Aftermath

**Further down this work is a piece of lemon you know the s word, if you are too young to view or do not wish to please don't read!**

I was on the floor still, my hand ghosting where his lordship had kissed me I was quite worried in fact terrified. I'd never experienced this before certainly not with another man especially someone with a more high-ranking place as Lord Darlington. What was I to do? hand in my resignation and never see him again, face him about it now! that was certainly out of the question the poor man was awkward and shy. Suddenly the first footman appeared in the doorway;

"Sir... Sir"

I was faraway and couldn't hear him;

"Mr Stevens, sir"  
I quickly rose from the ground, like a living corpse;

"Yes James"

"You alright, sir"

"Yes quite"

"One of the maids has just seen his lordship with a gun running towards the forest"

"What the devil does he think he's doing"

"You'd better go and see sir"

I stood fully and ran out onto the lawn calling 'Lord Darlington' over and over again, the cold snow was softly coming down on my head, I sprinted towards the greenery the pine trees making my journey more daunting. Taking no heed to my newly ironed suit I stumbled through brushes and bristles, I didn't really know where I was going I just ran dreading what my employer was thinking or over thinking. I finally stumbled into a clearing where I found the most horrific sight my employer was bound by a tree, his pistol had been flung to the side, his mouth had been gagged. My first overwhelming feeling was to rip whoever did this too him to shreds;

"S..Sir" I whispered

A muffled reply, someone grabbed hold of me from behind;

"What do you want?"

"I've come back for his lordship"

"He's not available"

"I can see that"  
My instinct told me, to throw him off so I did momentarily surprising the stranger;

"Please stay down on the floor, because that is where you belong" I growled

I removed the gag that held Lord Darlington;

"Thank you Stevens"

"Why did you run off sir"  
"I thought you'd hate me, it was a truly horrid thing I did, I didn't even consider your personal preferences or anything..." he trailed off

"I didn't find it at all disgusting sir, or hate you for it"

"That's a relief, I expect you'll hand in your resignation"  
"I don't think so sir"

"Why not, I abused you"

"You did nothing of the sort"  
I answered him, as I undid the knot behind the tree;  
"I vow never to take advantage of you again"  
"Sir are you listening to me, I thought you'd had too much to drink when you kissed me that's why I tried to pull you away. Because I thought you'd regret it in the morning"  
Lord Darlington didn't say a word, he pocketed his pistol then said;

"Please rejoin me in my study Stevens"

I soon returned to the house, and went towards the study. I had knocked waited for a few moments then walked in. I was soon pressed against the door in a most unorthodox fashion;  
"Do you have any experience in these realms""

"No sir"

"Oh so you're a .."

"Yes sir I am"  
Lord Darlington's kisses were addictive, his sensual lips made me shiver with much due anticipation;

"I didn't know you were that sensitive Stevens"  
I blushed at my employer's comment, he took care in trying to figure out what made me growl, shiver or grapple he found that if he grazed my earlobe for instance I would cling onto him like a child. Very hesitantly I began to explore Lord Darlington he stopped what he was doing to my ear, he began to straighten up watching me carefully, if I brushed his nipple he would give a gasp and grab my hand stopping me going any further. No words were spoken as I undressed him wanting so desperately to see his skin, I uncovered it in a matter of minutes. I think alabaster was the wrong word to use, he was skinny but unmuscled but to me he was beautiful that's all I really cared about, he didn't have any blemishes nor bruises. His gaze followed to my own clothed form he began to undo the buttons, I watched him nervously, I was not chubby nor skinny sort of in the middle, unlike Lord Darlington I have scars and scratches raked across my skin he traced them all gently then pulled me to the ground, having no experience of what he was about to do;

"Sit on me Stevens" he whispered

I obeyed becoming equally closer together I could feel the heat of his skin on mine;

"I don't know what to call you sir"

"No sir, first names I think"

Embarrassed and blushing at the same time I whispered;

"Excuse me sir, I don't know what your first name is"  
He laughed;

"My name is George Darlington"

His hand went into my trousers, I hid my face into his shoulder so he could not see my reaction he pulled gently on my already responsive member trying hard not to respond. It wasn't long before I was blasting through my first orgasm with another man, my face hidden in the crook of his neck my teeth scraping the back of his neck. After I finished his face was flushed and breathing was incredibly hard;

"Let me be with you" he whispered

My muddled brain didn't register what he was on about suddenly I felt something enter me very slowly I bit my lip in sheer pain, he slowed down a bit but need over whelmed George and sheathed fully within me;

"Oh James" he groaned

I felt my arms wrap around his head, and whisper in his ear;

"I love you George"

Suddenly he let out a yelp and I felt his liquid fill me, we remained there for a while neither moving. Until the sun setting in the distance reminded me of how lost I was before Lord Darlington it was indeed the remains of the day.


End file.
